Conventional cosmetic containers comprise: a cosmetic product applicator including a base carrying a stick of cosmetic product (such as lipstick, lip-gloss, foundation, eye shadow, concealer or blusher for example); and a tubular housing (of circular or other section) forming a cap which cooperates with the base to enclose and protect the stick of cosmetic product when the user does not wish to use it.
Various structures have been proposed for lipstick cosmetic containers of the above kind which cater for different types of cosmetic product applicators and/or bases.
It is known to provide a lipstick container in which the base of the lipstick applicator remains outside the tubular housing so as to remain accessible to the user. This provides the risk of unintended separation of the base and the housing. To reduce this risk, and to promote effective closure of the housing onto the base, it is widely known to lock the housing either by screwing or clipping it on. Opening the container (i.e. removing the base from the housing) then requires the user to execute a combination of movements.
The aforementioned conventional cosmetic containers are widely used and have resulted in aesthetics and features which may be viewed as commonplace and boring.